With Tragedies Come Miracles
by HannahMiley1fan
Summary: Lilly always dreamt of marrying her soulmate and having a family...but what if her soulmate isn't who she thinks it is? Her best friend, Miley Stewart, knows for a fact that Lilly's soulmate isn't who she thinks. Will she help her friend realize the truth before it's too late? Eventual Liley!
1. Chapter 1

_I had the urge to write a new story yesterday...and this is the aftermath. It is definitely going to be a Liley story, but in due time. I've always wanted to write a story where Lilly has a baby and is left to care for it on her own; although Miley will probably end up helping her out seeing as they've got quite a close friendship. Anyway read and review; let me know if I should continue with this story. And I **am** still working on Butterfly Girl, I swear! Just needed something different to write. Thanks in advance for reading and reviewing :)_

With Tragedies Come Miracles

Lilly Truscott waited anxiously for the results of her pregnancy test to come back; she'd been wanting to have a baby ever since she married her high school sweetheart and now her dream may finally come true. She knew from the day she had met Oliver they were destined to be together so when he proposed to her, she couldn't be any happier. And now that there had been the possibility of having his baby, Lilly knew she and Oliver were solemates.

Pacing about the room, she decided to head downstairs to make a pot of coffee. Hopefully that would put her mind off the results and earn a sooner phone call from the hospital. She joyfully made her way to the kitchen as she filled the coffee pot with fresh coffee beans. While the coffee slowly brewed, Lilly tried to think of what to cook for breakfast. And just as she came up with what to make, the telephone started to ring.

A grin started to display on the blonde woman's face as she reached to grab the phone. "Hello?" Her voice perked with happiness, hoping this would be the call she'd been longing for.

"Yes, is this Miss Lilly Truscott I'm speaking with?" The young woman's expression chirped up even more as she heard her doctor's voice on the other ended, responding to her question with a very cheerful yes. "I have some wonderful news for you...You're pregnant! The test results just came in and it's positive. Congratulations Miss Truscott! Now it is still pretty early, you're about eight weeks along so we'll schedule an appointment for a month from today. Does that sound good?"

That evening had Lilly ecstatically preparing a delicious, home cooked meal for her finacee. She could barely wait for him to arrive back from work so she could tell him the wonderful news. As she finished setting the table, the kitchen door swung open and in a came a very angry Oliver Oken. She could hear his muttering curse words underneath his breath and concern started to fill her mind.

Moving away from the table, she quickly walked over to where her fiancee stood; gazing up at him with worry. "What's the matter, Ollie? Everything okay at work?" The woman questioned, reaching over to stroke his cheek with tenderness. It had been a long time since she'd seen him so angry which caused to her to feel a bit of fear.

Oliver grunted in response as nearly pushed her to the floor to get out from under her touch. He was in no mood to deal with his fiancee tonight, not after the horrible day he had. "Leave me alone, Lilly. Not in the mood to deal with you." His voice was cold as he pushed past her to the living room. He plopped down on the couch as he reached for the remote so he could watch the television.

"But I have something important to you, Ol...Some wonderful news actually! Maybe it'll make you feel better about whatever's bothering you." Lilly's gentle voice spoke while she walked over to him and sat beside him. "And I made your favorite meal for supper...Aren't you hungry?" She grabbed his hand, stroking it lovingly with her thumb.

The only response she got was Oliver's hand roughly pulling out from hers and another hard push to the ground. He'd definitely not been in the mood to talk to his fiancee, her voice really irked him at the moment. "Could you just shut your goddamn mouth for two seconds?" He angrily yelled, venom in his tone while he stood up from his seat. The dark haired man gripped Lilly by the wrist and threw her against the wall. "I'm tired of you, Lilly! I work my ass off while you sit here and do nothing... Absolutelt nothing! You need to get a fucking job and make some damn money."

Tears filled the blonde's eyes as she timidly got up from the ground; she looked up at him with fear as pain shot through body. "Please don't do this...Y-you'll hurt our baby..." She spoke quietly, her voice shaking with the realization that he may not be so happy about having a child with her. At least not in the condition he was in at this very moment.

"Our baby?! What the fuck do you mean I'll hurt 'our baby'?! Are you fucking pregnant Lilly?" Anger rose even more as he saw her timidly nod her head in response. "You little piece of shit! How the hell could you get pregnant?! We fucking used protection! Oh you scumbag, I'm gonna kill you!" He screamed, pushing her to the ground as he started to violently beat her. "You're having an abortion, there's no way you're bringing a filthy baby into MY house. No goddamn way!" The furious finacee seethed as he went to punch her in the stomach with as much force as possible.

Lilly shakily made her way out of the house, running down the street as fast as she could while hoping he wouldn't be able to find her. Running as fast as she was, she failed to notice that she nearly stumbled into her best friend; who had now been looking at her in concern. The blonde stepped backwards, trying to get her eyes to focus on the figure in front of her. "O-oh... Sorry Miley, didn't see you there." She tried to keep her voice from sounding frightened but she knew her friend had seen right through her.

The taller woman stood before her with her long, chestnut hair pulled into a slick ponytail as her facial expression showed deep signs of concern. "What's got you runnin' so fast, my dear best friend? I heard yellin' coming from your house so I was on my way down there... Everything okay, Lil?" She noticed the fresh bruising on Lilly's arms, which alarmed her with worry.

"It's all good, Miles... Ollie's just had a rough day at work is all. And I kind of made it worse by telling him that we're having a baby... He didn't take the news as well as I thought." She looked down, saddened by the memory of her fiancee wanting her to murder their own child. What parent would every consider such a thing?

Miley felt a tiny surge of anger as she heard her best friend speak of Oliver. In all honesty, she never really liked the man; he didn't deserve such a sweet wife as Lilly. She hadn't trust him either as she knew he used to abuse her best friend all throughout high school. The memories of the sobs and cries she'd hear on the phone broke her heart, making her hate Oliver all the more. "You're pregnant, Lil?" She questioned, seeing the other nod her head enthusiastically. "Awww, congratulations! You're going to be an amazing mother, darlin'. Oliver's not happy to be a father? Isn't that why you two are getting married, so you can have a family together?" She observed Lilly closely, faintly able to sense the sadness she'd been feeling.

Sighing defeatedly, the shorter woman shrugged her shoulders; not knowing exactly what answer to give her friend. She knew for a fact that Miley would be absolutetly livid if she knew what Oliver had done to and said to her. And she also knew that the other could tell when she's lying about things, especially when it came to her fiancee. "He didn't seem too happy about it... He really wasn't in a good mood to begin with, so that's probably why he didn't care too much. I left, to give some space; hopefully he'll feel better when I get back."

The brunette shook her head empathetically as she wrapped her friend in a comforting hug. "Mhmm." She mumbled, still not entirely sure that Lilly had been telling her the truth. "Why don't you come home with me? We haven't spent time together in a quite a while and I'd like to have a good talk with you. I'm worried about you, Lil." Miley spoke with sincerity as she took a hold of one of her hands and walked them to her house.

Miley had the blonde sit down at the kitchen while she made them each a cup of hot chocolate. Something she felt always made a deep conversation just a little bit less dreary. As she waited for the water to boil, she glanced over at Lilly with sympathy. She knew the woman had always wanted to be a mother; that's all she talked about when they were younger. And now that she was pregnant, her soon to be husband could care less; which Miley knew that really hurt her dear best friend.

Waiting patiently at the table, Lilly couldn't help but wonder why Oliver would be so hostile about bringing their baby into the world. She assumed he'd be as excited as she'd been about the news; they always did talk about starting a family... Or so she thought they did. Shaking her head with a deep sigh she reached down to touch her stomach, stroking it softly. Happy to know that her child was safely growing inside her; or at least she hoped so.

Once the hot chocolate warmed enough, the brunette haired woman carefully poured into two mugs. She carried them over to the table, setting one down in front of Lilly and the other in front of herself. "So Lil, tell me what's going on..." Miley softly started, taking both of the blonde's hands in hers while stroking them tenderly. "Be honest with me, bud; If Oliver's abusing you again then you need to speak up and tell me. Especially now that you're pregnant! You're a very sweet person Lilly, you don't deserve a man who's gonna treat you like shit. You _don't_!" She spoke firmly to her friend, knowing she'd try to cover up for him. That's what she always did and Miley couldn't stand it.

Lilly took a long, deep sip of the warm drink sitting in front of her, then turned to face her best friend. She let out a sad sigh as she peered into the other's concerned eyes. "Miley, please don't worry about me." Her voice softened while she lovingly caressed the strong hand that was holding hers. "Ollie's not abusing me...He just...he had a bad day. I don't know what happened; he wouldn't tell me. I just know I should have waited to tell him about our baby." She took another gulp of her hot chocolate, praying that the other would buy her lie.

"I'll leave it alone...for now. But I swear to God that if I start seeing bruises on you, I will strangle the life out of him! You don't deserve to be beaten, sweetie...You are too sweet to him; he, honestly, doesn't deserve you. And you know I can't stand him, but if he really does make you happy, then I can tolerate him. As long as he treats you with respect. If I hear screaming come from your house like I did tonight, you better believe that I'm coming to check on you. I know you think I'm overbearing and too protective of you, which I can be _sometimes_, but someone's gotta look out for ya darlin'...Since your parents don't even call you once in awhile." Miley smiled gently at her friend, leaning over to wrap her in a hug. She would do anything to make sure Lilly hadn't been getting mistreated; that was her job as a best friend.

The blonde felt herself smile as well; her friend always knew the right thing to say. One of the many talents she had and Lilly couldn't be more touched. And she did have a point about needing someone to look out for her as her parents pretty much dropped all contact with her the day she chose to stay in Malibu with Miley and Oliver. "I promise to let you know if anything's going on, Mile. But I swear to you that I'm fine, don't worry so much." Her voice perked up again as she beamed over at Miley. "Let's talk about something else...Like my baby! I can't believe I'm finally going to be a mother; I've wanted this for so long..."

Sipping her hot chocolate, Miley nodded her head with a grin. She loved to see the other so happy and excited about things, especially because she knew how bad Lilly's wanted to have a baby. Now that her friend had finally been given that gift, she couldn't more ecstatic for her. "Oh sweetie, you are going to be the best mother you can be. You're absolutely amazing with kids! You must be so excited to be pregnant; We'll have to go baby shopping sometime soon." She smiled, squeezing her gently as they embraced.

A week past by since then and things between Lilly and her fiancee had worsened. He grew more aggressive with her, throwing her to the floor any chance he got; his anger was unbearable. Every evening he arrived home from work, he'd start hollering curse words at Lilly, blaming all their finanical issues on her. Lilly, on the other hand, became very timid around him; especially because she'd been carrying their baby inside. She loathed the fact that he hadn't want anything to do with his own child, it tore her hear into tiny little pieces...

The young woman sat apprehensively in their living room, hoping he would leave her alone tonight. She was tired of the pain he caused her and almost wished she could leave him. Unfortunately her wishes wouldn't be coming true tonight as she heard the slam of the door along with muttered curse words. She scarcely braced herself for what was to come of her, hoping he'd keep his hands away from her stomach at the very least; her baby didn't deserve the pain.

Oliver fiercely entered the room, grabbing the blonde by her ear and slamming her harshly to the ground. "You filthy piece of trash! You better of had that abortion! I don't want no goddamn babies in MY house! I'll take you to the abortion clinic myself and make sure they kill the shit." He screamed, dragging her out of the house and down to the car.

Lilly squirmed in his touch, trying her hardest to get away from but had been too weak in comparison. She started feel claustrophobic as he kept dragging her closer to his car; the last thing she wanted was to be forced the loss of her beautiful child. The only way she might be able to free herself was to scream as loud as possible, which she did. In response to her obnoxious screams, Oliver slapped her ac\cross the face; leaving deep red handprints.

Fortunately though, the scream had been loud enough that the neighbors were able to hear it and down came a concerned Miley, her hair pulled up in a messy bun, as she ran towards them with rage filling up inside. She furiously pulled Oliver off of Lilly, glaring at him with venom gleaming through her deep green eyes. "Don't you ever, ever hurt Lilly again!" She seethed, lifting her arms to wrap the shaking woman into her strong, protective arms. "What the hell do you think you were doing, dragging her by the ear like that? You could break her ears by doing that! What pleasure do you find in hurting this little sweetie? You're a sick, sick human being; you don't deserve Lilly. She's too sweet for you." She nearly hissed at the cruel man, holding her best friend tight in her arms as she made sure there was no way for him to grab her. "I'm taking her home with me, which is where she'll stay from now on. If you feel the need to come apologize to her for causing her all this horrendus pain, you'll have to talk to me first. Until then you better stay the hell away from her. I will kill you if you ever put your hands on my beautiful best friend again!"

Miley gently carried Lilly into the living room, carefully laying her on the couch as she peered sympathetically down into her eyes. She hated the fearfulness she saw in her best friend's eyes; it brought back the painful memories of what went on in high school. "You're safe now, Lilly. Don't you worry about a thing; I'm here to protect you, darlin'." The taller woman whispered soothingly to her friend as she reached to press a motherly kiss to her forehead. "You should nap for a bit, sweetie; you look like you haven't slept in weeks. I'm gonna go make a kettle of tea. You could use a cup to help soothe you." She spoke gently, ready to head into the kitchen but noticed the tears in the blonde's eyes. The tears that Lilly didn't deserve to have running down her bruised cheeks. "You need a big hug, don't ya bud?"

She softly scooped the sobbing woman into her strong arms, hoping they'd keep her safe from anyone. The trembling of her friend's body broke her heat; she hated to see her in pain and crying...especially over a man who didn't deserve her love. "Shhhh honey, you're okay now. I've got ya, Lil; I won't let you get hurt anymore. Relax sweetie; everything's gonna be okay." Miley gently laid the two of them down, making sure Lilly was nice and snug in her arms before wrapping a blanket around them. She looked into her eyes with sincerity while stroking her back in soothing circles. "Go ahead and rest, darlin', I'll be right here when you wake up. Okay? And after you sleep, we'll have a nice long talk and a mug of hot tea. Right now you need to sleep though, you're too upset sweetie; you'll feel a lot better after a good nap. No one's gonna hurt you, not while you're nice and secure in my arms; they won't let anyone touch you."

A while later had the two young woman sitting in the kitchen, quietly chatting over a kettle of tea. Lilly finally calmed down enough to actually form coherent sentences about what was going on between she and her fiancee. The only thing she couldn't bring herself to tell her best friend had been the fact that Oliver wanted to murder their baby... Because if she were to do so, she knew Miley wouldn't take well to it and may just go find him so she could bury him alive.

The chestnut haired woman sipped her tea, stroking Lilly's hand as she listened to her explanation. She shook her head sadly, disheartened that her best friend had to put up with such a crummy excuse for fiancee. "Oh Lilly; Lilly, Lilly, Lilly... Why on earth do you feel the need to stay with a man like him? You know you deserve better than that; you deserve someone who will love you no matter what and who appreciates you. Oliver does none of the above, instead he fucking abuses you! He acts like you're his punching bag and that he is the right to beat on you whenever he wants; You don't deserve that! You need to get the hell away from him, my dear Lilly...Please! You can stay with me, Lils; I'll help you with whatever you need just as long as you never go back to Oliver. Unless by some Godly miracle he changes...which I honestly don't think he will, sweetie." She spoke sternly, trying her her hardest to get her best friend to open her eyes to see what's really happening. The woman knew Lilly's love for him was still very deep and it'd been blinding her from finding out the true man Oliver really was.

Lilly lifted her head slowly to peer up at the other with tears streaming down her cheeks. Deep down, she understood that her friend was right and that she best leave Oliver...but thinking of the consquences of such decision kept holding her back. She cautiously reached over the table to take Miley's hand in hers, softly stroking it with her thumb. "I'll be okay, Miley. You don't need to worry about me." She let a sad smile fill her face as she took a sip of her tea; she didn't want her friend to stress over what was going on in her life, she didn't need to deal with that. "But if it'll make you feel better I guess I could stay with you for a few days...It'll give Oliver some time to cool down. ...I hope..." The last bit was said mostly to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry it took me so long to update, I started college this fall and have been busy with school work. But I finally sat down and wrote this chapter. Yes, Miley calls Lilly "bud", because they've always had such a strong relationship and very close bond. Miley's always been more of a mother figure in Lilly's life as Lilly's parents didn't really pay much attention to her. So yeah, just in case anyone was wondering about that. Enjoy! Please read and review! I'll start working on chapter twelve for Butterfly Girl sometime this week._

Chapter Two

The next morning Lilly found herself hovering over the toilet heaving in pain. _This must be what morning sickness feels like._ She told herself as she finally was able to stand up and clean herself off. After cleaning up she made her way downstairs to Miley's kitchen, smiling when she saw the girl waiting for her at the table with two fresh cups of coffee. "Good morning, Miles." Her voice chirped with cheeriness as she took a seat beside her.

Miley looked up from her laptop with a smile as she reach across the table to grab a hold of her friend's hand. "Mornin' darlin'. Sleep okay last night?" She spoke softly, stroking the delicate hand she held in hers. "How's the baby doing? I heard you prancing about in the bathroom just a bit ago...Everything all right, sweetie?" The brunette looked her over as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I think I'm having morning sickness, Miley." Lilly sipped her coffee as well then reached to grab her friend's hand. "Other then that I feel great and I think my baby's doing good too." She smiled softly while looking down at her stomach; what an amazing experience it was to have another human being growing inside of her.

A whee bit later, as Lilly was washing off in the shower, the sound of the doorbell went off with persistent knocking coming along afterwards. Miley hurriedly made her way to the door, wondering who on earth that could be, and opened it with force. When she caught site of who it'd been standing on her porch, rage grew within her. She looked at him with venom seeping through her sea green eyes, making sure he couldn't get in her house.

"What the fuck do you want, Oliver?" She seethed, annoyed that he had the nerve to show up on her doorstep after the outrageous pain he caused her best friend. "You better not be here to talk to Lilly, because I'm not going to allow that. You don't deserve her! She is the sweetest person in the whole world and for some God-foresaken reason she chose to love _you_! That sweet, precious girl poured all her love into making you happy and what the fuck does she get in return? Abuse, goddamn fucking abuse! I'll never understand what the hell she saw in you, all you ever did was hurt her. So don't think I'm letting you anywhere near her; you don't deserve to be in her presence."

The shaggy-haired man rolled his eyes; he had no interest in anything she said. All he was here for was to tell Lilly that he's leaving her and keeping the house for himself. There was no way he was going to be forced into raising a child he didn't want anything to do with. "Lilly's a piece of shit, she doesn't deserve anyone." He chuckled, looking into Miley's eyes with a hint of evil. "Besides I don't give a fuck about her anymore; I'm not raising that shit she's carrying. I just came by to tell her that I'm leaving her and she's not allowed back in my house." A smirk spread across his face as he watched the brunette's face turn into a tomato. "I'll send her the amount of money she owes me in the mail, oh, and of course I won't be paying any child support. That baby can rot in hell. Tell her I said that too."

The amount of rage Miley felt welling up in her body only caused her to deck him hard in the face. She couldn't stand to listen to the hateful words he was referring to her sweet best friend as. "Good, GOOD. I'm glad you're leaving her; you shitty excuse for a human being! You don't deserve to be apart of Lilly's or her baby's life. You're just a scumbag who oughta crawl back into the whole you came out of." She hissed furiously, allowing herself to throw another strong punch at his face. "Lilly doesn't need your house; she'll stay with me where she won't have to fear for her life or worry that she's gonna get a beatin'. I love my sweet best friend and I will show her what _REAL_ love is. Not the crap she put up with living with you. And if you ever come near her again, I'll do more than punch you in the face. Now, get the fuck outta here!" She screamed, pushing him away from her porch before hurrying back in the house and slamming the door behind her.

Hearing all the noise coming from downstairs had Lilly very concerned; she quickly dressed and made her way down the stairs. As she walked into the living room, she quickly noticed the angry expression on Miley's face which had her concern growing. "Miley...Is everything okay? I heard yelling and door slammings." She asked softly, reaching to hold one of the other's hands.

Miley took the blonde into her arms, holding her close to her as she pressed a soothing kiss to the top of her head. She drew in a deep breath as she peered down into her friend's eyes. "Lilly, sweetheart...Oliver stopped by. He wanted to let you know that he's leaving you...and he's keeping the house for himself... I am so, so, so very sorry babe; I know how much you love him and you were looking forward to marrying him." She pressed another kiss to the other's head, looking her straight in the eyes, her heart breaking as she watched the tears run down her cheeks.

"W-what? H-h-he really said that?" Her voice quivering with sobs as she thought of what life would be like without her soulmate. How could he do this to her? She thought they were meant for each other and was looking forward to their marriage. What about their baby? How he could he do that to his own child? "H-h-how a-a-am I gonna survive without him? He's my soulmate!" Tears poured out of her eyes like a waterfall.

The other woman felt her heart breaking at watching her best friend fall apart. Lilly didn't deserve to be broken as she was right now; she didn't deserve to have her heart shattered into tiny pieces over a man who hadn't even deserve her in the first place. She gently rocked the blonde soothingly in her arms, stroking gentle circles on her back. "Shhh, shhh. Just cry, honey, just cry. Everything will be okay, bud; I'm right here for ya. I won't leave you, Lil." She whispered softly into the other's ear, rubbing her back in comforting circles. "Sweetheart, all Oliver ever did for you was cause you pain. He never treated you the way you deserve to be treated. You're better off living life without him and don't you worry, you're gonna stay right here with me. I'll take care of you, sweetie; I'll help you with the baby. You _don't_ need Oliver."

Lilly shook her head furiously, her hands trembling madly at this point. As much as she knew it was for the better to be away from Oliver, she still felt a deep love for him. So much so that she didn't know if she could go on living without him in her life. "I-I need to see him, Miley...I have to go talk to him; maybe we can work this out..." She spoke, desperate to see her soulmate again.

"No, absolutely not! He's not worth any more of your time, Lilly! You do _not_ need him, sweetie. I promise you'll get through this and it **will** get easier. But going to see him will only make you feel worse, darlin'... You're overly upset right now, Lil, you need to calm down. You need to rest, being upset is not good for your baby. Why don't we go upstairs and rest in my room? Just like we used to do as kids, it'll calm you down and maybe you can nap for a few hours. I don't want you stressing out over anything, sweetie."

Hours later Miley awoke to find that her best friend was no where in sight. Worried that the girl had gone back to her own house, she jolted out of bed and was shocked to see her balcony door wide open. Then she grew concerned as she slowly made her way over to it and peaked through the crack. What she saw made her face turn pale, she quickly ran out there, pulling her friend away from the railing.

She held the shaking girl tight in her arms, astonished to see that she had almost tried to committ suicide. "Lilly...What the hell were you about to do? Why the hell were you standing out on my balcony when it's nearly freezing out here? What on earth is running through that precious head of yours? Don't you dare tell me you were about to jump off this railing! You have so much to live for, baby girl, don't you dare kill yourself over that scum of a human being! Why would you try to do this?! Lilly, you have the sweetest heart in the world and you let Oliver take advantage of that. He's still controlling you by making you feel like you have nothing left to live for when you do. You're gonna have your first baby soon, something you've always wanted; you don't want to throw that away, do you sweetie? Come on, let's get you back inside, you're freezing Lil..." She gently carried the broken girl into her room, closing the door behind them, then taking a seat on her bed as she wrapped the blanket around them. "I'm here for you, honey, talk to me...tell me how you're feeling. Don't bottle up your emotions and then try to kill yourself! When you feel that upset, you say something to me and I will be here to comfort you. Even if you just want me to hold you, I will do that. Whatever helps to calm you and stop you from thinking negative thoughts. Get some rest, sweetie, and after you sleep a little bit more we'll go for a walk. Maybe we'll go see how Jackson and his girlfriend are doing. I think getting you out of the house might make you feel better. But for right now, I just want you to relax and try to sleep. I'll be right here holding you sweetie. You'll be okay; I promise."

Another month came and went, leaving behind piles of fallen leaves and rainy weather. Lilly was still having a hard time without who she thought had ben her soulmate, but the knowlege of having her first baby within the year washed away all her negativity. It was early Tuesday morning as the blonde haired woman stood in her best friend's bathroom lightly applying make-up to her white-as-ghost cheeks. She smiled to herself as this would be her first prenatal doctor visit and she absolutely could not wait to see how her baby had been doing.

Lilly quickly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Miley handed her a cup of steaming coffee. She smiled softly at the shorter girl, sensing the happiness she felt towards her doctor appointment. "You're in a delightful mood today, Lil; Excited for somethin', darlin'?" She spoke, pleased to finally see her best friend in a cheerful mood. Especially since she didn't deserve to be upset over such a terrible excuse for a human being.

"Yes, I can't wait to see how my baby's doing! I wonder if it's too early to find out the gender..." Lilly cheerfully spoke, taking a big gulp of coffee and looking down at her tiny baby-bump. A smile lit across her face; she could not wait for her baby's arrival, something she'd been waiting for all her life. "Are you coming with me, Miley? I mean it's not like you have to or anything...but if you want to come, I'd be more than happy."

Miley smiled as she set her empty mug in the sink, then pulled the pregnant woman into a loving embrace. "Course' I'm coming with ya, Lil. You're my best friend; I'll do anything for ya." She spoke, pressing a gentle kiss atop her head. "Besides I wanna know how your baby's doing myself; afterall he or she will be my first niece or nephew! You can ask if they could find out the gender; what do you think you're having?"

The blonde felt happy to know that her friend would accompany her to the appointment. She didn't want to experience on her own, even though she'd been more than happy to be pregnant. "Well actually you'll be my baby's godmother...If you'd like that is." Lilly looked up into the blue-green eyes smiling down at her and knew the other liked the idea. "I'm hoping I'm having a girl...If I had a son, he might turn out to look like..like O-Oliver and I don't want to be reminded of him...And besides I've always dreamt of having a daughter; she'd be my little angel. Plus I have a wonderful named picked out for a girl."

Sitting in the waiting room, Lilly nervously fumbled through her purse. She couldn't wait any longer to see the doctor; she just wanted to know how her baby was and find out what she's having. As she'd been too caught up in her thoughts, she hadn't even noticed that someone was softly stroking her hand and speaking kindly to her. She turned her head to the side while realizing Miley had been say something to her that she must not have heard.

"You okay, Lil? You seem pretty nervous, bud..." Miley questioned, concern dominantly showing in her voice. She gently held her friend's hand in hers, stroking it softly with her thumb. Watching the other go through her purse like a mad mouse definitely caused her to grow worried.

Lilly put on a friendly smile as she set her purse aside and glanced over into her friend's concerned eyes. She hated that the brunette could always sense when something had been bothering her, but she knew that was only because Miley cared for her. "I'm fine, Mile. Don't worry. You always worry too much; I just hope everything's going well with my little baby. I've wanted this for so long and I don't want anything to go wrong." She whispered, squeezing the strong hand that held hers.

Hearing how her friend feared that something might be wrong with her baby caused Miley to wrap her in a comforting embrace. She caringly stroked the other's cheek, smiling softly at her. "Oh Lil, I'm sure your baby is as healthy as can be. You've been very well at taking all your vitamins and taking care of yourself sweetie. Don't worry about it, you're taking good care of both you and your baby. Be happy, darlin'." She soothed, pressing a kiss to her forehead; she hoped that would calm her nerves.

Sighing quietly, the blonde looked down as she remembered when Oliver hit her in the stomach and made her fall on it numerous times before they seperated. As she'd been about to speak, a nurse called her back to the examination room. Both she and Miley followed the nurse back, where the pregnant woman was directed to stand on the scale. After having all of her vitals checked, she was told to sit on the sterile bed and wait as the doctor would be in shortly.

Lilly glanced around the room, noticing all the pregnancy posters and there was growth chart for how much a baby should way at each month during pregnancy. She then peered over at Miley whom sat in a wooden chair across the room, noticing how beautiful she looked just sitting there. "You're the best friend anyone could ever ask for, Miles. Thank you for being here with me." A smile spread across her face as she said that.

"Awww Lilly, you know I'll do anything for you; I love you, you're like my sister." Miley spoke gently, smiling over at her dear friend. She really did love Lilly, but it went deeper than friendship or even sisterhood; something she was still trying to figure out. Until she could figure it out, there was no need to mention it to her friend.

Lilly's smile grew at hearing the other say such a kind thing to her; they've always been so close, ever since Miley moved to California with her family in the summer of 2003. "We are sisters, Miles, just not by blood." She spoke softly, watching her friend closely until the door open to reveal her doctor. That caused her happiness to cultivate even more; she was definitely ready to find out how her baby had been.

The doctor gave a friendly smile over to Lilly before sitting herself in front of the computer and typing in her patients' credentials. "Good morning, Miss Lilly. How are you and the little one doing?" She gently interrigated as she looked up from her typing and over to the blonde. "Are you ready to see what your baby looks like?"

The pregnant woman nodded her head profusely at the question, she'd be wanting so bad to finally see what her little angel looked like. "More than anything." She whispered softly, looking down at her stomach with a glowing smile. "Is it too early to find out my baby's gender?" She asked curiously while hoping that she could find out; she'd love to know what she's having. Especially because she wanted to start shopping for the baby and it'd be a whole lot easier knowing the gender.

"Why, we can definitely try to figure out what the baby is." The doctor smiled as she got the ultra-sound gel out and started to place it onto Lilly's bare stomach. After completing that, she got the scanner out and turned on the monitor. She placed the scanner onto where she put the gel, looking on the screen to see where the baby was. But what she saw on the screen shocked her, there wasn't just one baby; there were two. "Oh my...It seems you're carrying twins and from what I can see they're identical."

Twins? Did she really just hear that? Is she really going to give birth to identical twins? Lilly's hands started to tremble very bad, not because she was scared; but because she hadn't thought that she could handle taking care of two babies on her own. "I'm h-having what? I-I can't be having twins...how is that possible?" Lilly felt tears well up in her eyes as she peered over at the monitor where it clearly showed two babies side-by-side.

Her doctor let out a sigh, knowing that if her patient had been in distress it would certianly cause both her babies to become stressed. And two stressed, unborn babies was definitely not a good thing. "Miss Lilly, you need to calm down. Getting upset won't do any good for you nor your babies. I know it's overwhelming to hear that you're now responsible for the lives of two unborn infants but you need to stay calm." She spoke in a firm, yet gentle tone; then turned to Lilly's friend, desperate that she come over to calm the girl. "I'm going to use the restroom real quick, why don't you just try to calm down and talk to your friend?" Slowly, the doctor left the room.

Miley hurriedly made it over to the distraught woman's side, stroking loving circles around her cheeks. "Lilly, honey, calm down." She spoke warmly to her, hoping her friend would calm down enough to listen to her. "It's gonna be okay, darlin'; I'm gonna help you with your babies, I promise Lilly. Don't you worry, sweetheart; it's all gonne be just fine." She pressed her lips softly to the other's forehead, not wanting to see her upset anymore. Softly, the taller woman grabbed a hold of both Lilly's hands and stroked them soothingly with her thumbs. "I'm right here for ya, bud."

Arriving home from the doctors a few hours later, Miley gently accompanied Lilly up to her room and had her lie down in her bed. She gently wrapped the blanket around her while kissing her forehead lightly. "Get some rest, sweetie; it's good for you and your babies." The brunette whispered softly to her friend, stroking her hair with tenderness. "I'm gonna go clean up down stairs, if you need anything you just yell for me." She gently made her way to the door but stopped when she heard Lilly call for her.

"Miley...can you please stay? Just until I fall asleep; I don't-I don't want to be alone..." The blonde asked, her voice almost childlike. It's not that she was scared of being alone; she just rather have the company of her best friend than to be stuck alone with her thoughts.

With a gentle smile, Miley walked back over to her and got in beside her while enveloping her in a warm hug. She pressed a soothing kiss to the top of her head, smiling down at her. "Course' I will, sweetie." Carefully, the brunette took Lilly's head in her hands and softly laid it onto her chest. "Close your eyes and relax, Lilly. Relaxation is good for you and the babies. Listen to my heart-beat and let it soothe you to sleep; you need to rest, it'll do you some good bud." She spoke very gently into her friend's ear, pressing comforting kisses to the back of her head and within minutes the pregnant woman was fast asleep.


End file.
